


Day 09

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub - Freeform, Day 09, Dinner, Feelings, Gabriel - Freeform, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Kew Gardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 16





	Day 09

**Day 09 | Dinner**

Beelzebub followed Gabriel, as he led them through the Gardens to the small restaurant called _‘The Orangerie’_. Not a single person seemed to take notice of the strange pair.  
Gabriel held the door for Beelzebub as they arrived and with a low grumbling sound, they entered. They queued for drinks and food. Beelzebub took the meat pie, a slice of lemon cake and beer, while Gabriel only chose a coffee. He paid for their meal, carrying the tray and found a vacated table with two chairs.

“Did you just miracle that one up?” Beelzebub asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Gabriel shrugged. Maybe he had performed a minor frivolous miracle to give them some privacy, but the table had already been there. He placed the tray down as Beelzebub fell into the chair. He placed the tray down as Beelzebub fell into the chair.

“So, what kind of private matter do you want to discuss with me?” Gabriel asked when he sat down and pulled his coffee in front of him.

Beelzebub was quiet for a short moment, considering their next words carefully. “It’s about us …”

“Us? What about us?” Gabriel asked, raising the cup to his lips.

The Lord of Flies took a deep breath. “I might have feelings … for you.”

Gabriel nearly choked on his coffee at their words. “You … you what?”

“Don’t make thiz harder than it is. I have feelings for you. You don’t have to reciprocate them. Just thought it might be better to tell you - “

“Just a moment here!” Gabriel interrupted Beelzebub. “So you telling me that you are what? In love with me? You’re a demon Beez!”

“As if I don’t know, you idiot! But I can’t change this! I tried! And I am not sure if I want too either.”

Gabriel looked at them. The more he thought about it, he saw where that came from. “We work together a lot, maybe it’s that?”

Beelzebub shrugged their shoulders and ate their pie, whilst Gabre gave Beelzebub’s confession a second thought. It was a strange idea.  
Very strange indeed.


End file.
